


Löwenzahn

by RegenbogenBluemchen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Däumling, Fee - Freeform, Gen, Kirschblüten, M/M, Magie, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenbogenBluemchen/pseuds/RegenbogenBluemchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lebt mit seiner Adoptivschwester Mikasa zusammen in in einem rotem Holzhaus inklusive gigantischen Garten in einer recht ländlichen Gegend. Sein Vater ist so gut wie nie zu Hause, seine Mutter vor knapp einem Jahr gestorben. Auch Mikasa ist selten zu Hause, doch anstatt das Sturmfrei genießen zu können, wird Eren, der außer Armin und seiner Katze Mini keine Freunde hat, von der Einsamkeit gequält.</p><p>Doch eines Tages schleppt seine Katze ihm etwas an, das definitiv keine Maus ist...und Eren weiß sofort, dass er sich um dieses Wesen kümmern muss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Geschenk einer Katze.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser FF ist mir heute recht spontan gekommen und ich habe eben nur so gut wie möglich versucht, meine ersten Überlegungen festzuhalten. Änderungen sind noch möglich, aber die Grundstory hab ich bereits im Kopf. ^-^
> 
> Sorry, falls jemanden der Titel an eine Gewisse Kinderserie erinnert...^-^; Mir ist leider erst eben aufgefallen, dass die genauso hieß...vielleicht ändert sich der Titel noch, aber eigentlich ist er ziemlich passend. Warum? Das kommt noch. :)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Ich bin für jedes Feeback dankbar. <3

Der Himmel war wolkenlos und strahlend blau und die Sonne schien bereits mit aller Kraft. Lediglich der kühle Wind, der sacht über die saftig grünen Wiesen wehte und durch die Baumkronen fegte, erinnerte daran, dass es erst April war. Die zarten Blätter, die vor wenigen Wochen noch Knospen gewesen waren, rauschten und raschelten leise. Rosafarbene Kirschblütenblätter wirbelten durch die Luft, und mit ein wenig Fantasie sah es beinah so aus, als würden sie tanzen. Sie bedeckten den Boden mit einer Schicht aus rosa Blütenschnee, aus dem nur hier und da das Grün und Bunt anderer Wiesenblüten hervorlugte.

Eren hatte sich rücklings auf der Wiese im Garten hinter dem kleinen roten Holzhaus ausgestreckt und blinzelte verschlafen in die Sonne, als eines der Blütenblätter in sein Gesicht wehte und ihn an seiner Nase aus dem Schlaf kitzelte. Er fasste es vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern und übergab es wieder dem Wind, der es weiter durch die Lüfte trug, bis es außerhalb seines Blickfeldes sacht zu Boden segelte.

Dann streckte er sich, sodass ein paar seiner Gelenke knackten, nachdem er sie nach gefühlten Stunden auf dem Wiesenboden zum ersten Mal wieder bewegte, und gähnte herzhaft.

Ein herrliches Wetter für April. Am liebsten würde er bis zum Abend hier draußen im Halbschatten der blühenden Kirschbäume liegen bleiben und das Naturschauspiel des Frühlings genießen. Vielleicht konnte er das sogar. Solange Mikasa nicht nach ihm rief, dachte er grinsend und legte die Arme unter seinen Kopf.

Seitdem seine Mutter vor fast einem Jahr gestorben war, waren Eren und seine Adoptivschwester Mikasa fast vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Zwar lebten sie beide noch mit Erens Vater, einem angesehenen Mediziner, zusammen, doch war dieser nur selten zu Hause. Oft war er auf irgendwelchen Kongressen, Wissensreisen und wo angesehene Mediziner eben sonst noch so hinfuhren, wenn sie ihre Kinder alleine zu Hause ließen.

Das sollte Eren nicht stören. Mikasa selbst war viel unterwegs, übernachtete bei irgendwelchen Freundinnen, fuhr hier und dort mit ihnen hin, sodass er das Haus und den riesigen dazugehörigen Garten oft für sich allein hatte. Sturmfrei, der Traum eines jeden Teenagers. Doch für Eren war es eher ein Albtraum.

Andere Jungen in seinem Alter hätten dutzende von Freunden eingeladen und fette Partys mit lauter Musik geschmissen - das nächste Nachbargrundstück war gefühlte Kilometer von ihnen entfernt, sodass es keinerlei Probleme wegen Ruhestörung geben würde – doch da gab es ein winzig kleines Problem: allzu viele Freunde hatte Eren nicht.

Nur Armin, der Enkel eines Bauern, der ganz in der Nähe einen kleinen Hühnerhof hatte. Die beiden waren Freunde, seitdem sie das Laufen gelernt hatten, wenn nicht sogar beste Freunde. Doch Armin hatte nur selten Zeit, Eren zu besuchen oder etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Sein Großvater erreichte bald die Siebzig und war nach und nach immer mehr auf die Hilfe seines Enkels angewiesen. Armin war fest für die Arbeit auf dem Hof eingeplant und kam deswegen nur noch selten vorbei.

So kam es, dass Eren das riesige Grundstück komplett allein für sich hatte. Viel zu oft hatte er sich darin schon verloren gefühlt und war vor Einsamkeit fast Wahnsinnig geworden. Dann hatte er seine Musikanlage so laut wie möglich aufgedreht und war wild tanzend und die Texte der Lieder mitschreiend durch die Zimmer des Hauses gesprungen, nur, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Und wenn ihm trotz allem die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen war, hatte er sich sein Fahrrad geschnappt und war einfach losgefahren, kopfüber, ohne einen Plan oder ein Ziel im Kopf zu haben. Er war über Felder und Wiesen geradelt und war durch die umliegenden Wälder geprescht. Nicht selten hatte er dabei komplett die Zeit vergessen und wurde plötzlich von der einbrechenden Abenddämmerung überrascht. Die Dunkelheit hatte es ihm noch schwerer gemacht, wieder nach Hause zu finden, und so kam es hin und wieder vor, dass er die darauffolgende Nacht in einem Jägerstand verbrachte und erst am nächsten Morgen wieder heimkehrte. Jedenfalls insofern er den Weg dann fand 

Solche Aktionen wurden seltener, als ihm eines Tages eine sandfarbene Perserkatze im hinteren Teil des Gartens auffiel. Das arme Ding hatte völlig zerstrubbeltes und verknotetes Fell und sah vollkommen unterernährt aus. Eren war sofort ins Haus gerannt und hatte etwas Fleisch aus der Küche geholt, um die Katze damit zu füttern. Er legte es auf einen kleinen Teller und stellte diesen unter einen der Bäume. Die Katze war noch in der Nähe gewesen und aus etwas Entfernung konnte Eren beobachten, wie sie das Fleisch witterte und sich im nächsten Augenblick bereits darauf stürzte. Sie schien nicht nur unterernährt, sie fraß auch, als wäre sie vollkommen ausgehungert gewesen. 

Seit diesem Tag kam die Katze regelmäßig vorbei und jedes Mal hatte Eren etwas zu Fressen für sie bereit gestellt. Um sie nicht zu verscheuchen, hielt er immer ein gewisses Maß an Abstand, doch schon bald merkte er, dass die Katze unglaublich zutraulich war. Bereits nach etwas mehr als einer Woche durfte Eren das zottige Fell des Tieres streicheln. 

Dass das Tier ihm solch ein Vertrauen schenkte, machte ihn unglaublich glücklich. Er beschloss, die Katze zu behalten, doch er würde weder Mikasa noch seinem Vater etwas davon erzählen. Mikasa hatte eine Tierhaarallergie und sein Vater würde die Katze sicher verjagen, wenn er sie zu nah am Haus sehen würde (sofern er denn einmal zu Hause war). Bereits als Kind hatte Eren immer ein Haustier haben wollen, doch die Eltern waren dagegen.

„Denk doch an Deine Schwester“, hatten sie gesagt, und damit war das Thema jedes Mal für sie beendet. 

Doch keiner konnte ihm verbieten, diese Katze zu behalten, denn sie kam freiwillig zu ihm. Und mit ihr war er nicht mehr allein.

Wenig später kaufte er eine Bürste, um sich um das verknotete Fell des Minilöwen zu kümmern. Eren begann, die Katze von diesem Tag an jedes Mal zu bürsten, wenn sie zum Fressen vorbei gekommen war. Anfangs sträubte sie sich sehr dagegen. Sie fauchte ihn an und kratze ihn mehrmals. Wenn Mikasa gefragt hatte, woher die Kratzer kamen, log er, es wären irgendwelche Dornen gewesen, in die er auf einer seiner Fahrradtouren hineingeraten war. Doch je mehr er seinen Minilöwen bürstete, umso schöner wurde das Fell. Da es wahrscheinlich weniger ziepte, schien die Katze es auch mehr zu genießen und schnurrte sogar, wenn er sich um ihr Fell kümmerte.

Wie sich herausstellte, schien der Name „Minilöwe“ gar nicht so unpassend zu sein, dann mit dem glänzenden, aber buschigen Fell, das um den Kopf tatsächlich eine Mähne zu bilden schien, sah die Katze – oder Kater, so genau wusste Eren das nicht – tatsächlich aus, wie die etwas flauschigere Miniaturausgabe eines Löwen.

Während er so über Mini nachdachte, hörte er in einigen Metern Entfernung auch schon das Gebüsch rascheln. Eren rollte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete die wackelnden Zweige solange, bis der Minilöwe daraus hervor sprang.

Mit einigen Blättern und kleinen Zweigen im Fell sah das schöne Tier schon wieder ziemlich verwildert aus. Doch wenn Eren den Kleinen bürstete, würde er im Nu wieder so edel wie zuvor aussehen.

Er stand auf, um die Bürste zu holen. Der Minilöwe schien bereits zu wissen, was nun kam, denn er kam fröhlich wackelnd auf Eren zugelaufen. Dass die Katze so zutraulich geworden war, rührte ihn. Minilöwe war sein bester Freund geworden, zumindest direkt nach Armin. Er musste sanft lächeln, als das Tier ihm schnurrend um die Beine zu streichen begann.

 „Na, Mini“, sagte Eren und ging in die Hocke, um den Kopf der Katze zu kraulen. Da erst bemerkte er, dass das Tier etwas im Mund trug. „Och nee, nicht schon wieder...“

Die Katze hatte ihm schon öfter eine Spitzmaus oder eine kleine Eidechse angeschleppt. Natürlich wusste Eren, dass er sich geehrt fühlen sollte, doch ihm taten die Opfer seiner Katze immer leid.

Der Minilöwe verstand natürlich nicht, was Eren davon dachte und schlich auch dieses Mal stolz schnurrend um ihn herum, und Eren konnte der Katze einfach nicht böse sein.

„Na gut, ich freu' mich ja trotzdem“, sagte er lächelnd und streichelte den flauschigen Rücken des Tieres. „Was hast Du mir denn diesmal mitgebracht, hm?“

 Er versuchte zu erkennen, was genau seine Katze da im Maul trug. Etwas fleischfarbenes, dünnes hing aus dem Mundwinkel der Katze. Ein Mauseschwanz?

 „Willst Du's mir nicht zeigen?“, fragte Eren dann und kraulte die Katze hinter dem Ohr. Diese schnurrte wieder fröhlich, schlich noch eine Runde um ihn herum, wobei sie ihren Körper an ihn schmiegte, bis sie schlussendlich vor ihm stehenblieb.

 Sie schaute ihn kurz mit großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, dann beugte sie sich runter und spuckte das Ding aus ihrem Maul aus.

 Eren kramte bereits in seiner Tasche nach einem Tuch, damit er die Maus oder was auch immer es war, entsorgen konnte, denn hier im Garten rumliegen konnte es nicht.

 Doch als er sich runterbückte, um danach zu greifen, schien sein Herz auszusetzen.

 Das, was seine Katze ihm da angeschleppt hatte, war...ein kleiner Mensch, der mit letzter Kraft um Atem zu ringen schien...


	2. Erste Hilfe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das kleine Wesen ist verletzt, und Eren kümmert sich darum.  
> Mini würde sich auch gern weiter darum kümmern, aber am liebsten hätte sie es in ihrem Magen.

Eren traute seinen Augen nicht. Wie eingefroren starrte er auf das kleine Wesen herab, das seine Katze ihm angeschleppt hatte. Zuerst dachte er, er habe sich nur eingebildet, es atmen zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendeine kleine Puppe, die ein Kind beim Spaziergang über einen der Feldwege hier in der Gegend verloren hatte. Er rieb sich die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schaute er ein zweites Mal hin.  
Doch es hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Es konnte keine Puppe sein. Das Wesen atmete.

Jetzt dreh' ich vor Einsamkeit völlig durch, dachte er, während er sich auf den Boden kniete, auch wenn das weitere Grasflecken auf seiner Hose geben würde, über die sich seine Schwester aufregte. Wie egal ihm das doch gerade war. 

Die Katze strich weiter schnurrend um Erens Beine, als wäre sie noch immer stolz darauf, was sie ihrem selbstgewählten Besitzer da Feines gebracht hatte. Eren ignorierte sie, was wahrscheinlich nur zu ihrem Besten war, denn stolz war er gerade ganz und gar nicht auf das Biest.

Vorsichtig stupste Eren den kleinen Menschen vor ihm an. Dieser krümmte sich schmerzhaft und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Erschrocken zog Eren seine Hand wieder zurück. Er wollte dem kleinen Wesen nicht weh tun! Wenn es verletzt war, musste er irgendetwas für es tun, auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was genau dieses Ding war.

Ein weiteres Mal streckte Eren seine Hand nach ihm aus. Er schob sie vorsichtig unter den zerbrechlich kleinen Körper des Wesen, worauf dieses sich erneut krümmte und ganz leise fiepte; so leise, dass Eren sich zuerst nicht sicher war, ob er es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er dem Wesen zu, das er so behutsam wie möglich auf seine Hand gelegt hatte, und stand langsam auf, „Ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun.“

Die Perser schien es langsam aufgegeben zu haben, ein Lob von Eren zu erhalten. Sie hatte aufgehört, sich an seine Beine zu schmiegen und hatte sich stattdessen eins, zwei Meter von ihm entfernt ins Gras gesetzt, dort, wie die Sonne leicht durch die Blätter und Blüten der Bäume schien, und leckte sich genüsslich und zufrieden ihn sandfarbenes Fell.  
In ihrer Welt hatte sie ihrem Besitzer gerade ein tolles Geschenk gebracht. Er konnte seine Freude wahrscheinlich einfach nur nicht richtig zeigen.

Doch Eren freute sich ganz und gar nicht. Was er gerade fühlte, konnte er selbst nicht genau einordnen. Er hatte Mitleid für dieses Ding, wusste aber nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, einen kleinen, nackten Menschen in der Hand zu halten, gerade mal so groß wie eine Spitzmaus. Aber er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Gab es denn nichts, was er für das arme verletzte Ding tun konnte?

Er musste seinen Blick regelrecht von ihm losreißen, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit wie gebannt auf den kleinen Körper gestarrt, so als würde es ihm schon sagen, um was genau es sich überhaupt handle, wenn er es nur lang genug anschaute. Doch das Starren half ihm keineswegs weiter. Ohne zu wissen, was genau er da retten wollte, hielt er die Hand, in der er das Wesen trug, mit seiner anderen Hand zu und lief so schnell er konnte zurück zum Haus.

Die Katze, die anscheinend neugierig geworden war, was Eren da mit ihrem Geschenk tat, hatte ihre Putzroutine unterbrochen und folgte ihm bis zur Terrassentür, an der er sie allerdings verscheuchte und die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlug, sodass sie maunzend davor sitzen blieb und das Geschehen weiter durch das Fensterglas beobachtete. 

Viel konnte sie allerdings nicht sehen, denn Eren war, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, die Schuhe auszuziehen, sofort ins Badezimmer gestürmt. Vorsichtig hatte er die kleine Kreatur neben dem Waschbecken abgelegt und hoffte, ihr nicht wieder weh getan zu haben, dann verschränkte er die Finger ineinander, presste die Handrücken gegen seinen Mund und holte tief Luft, während er auf sie hinab sah.

Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie verletzt das Ding war. Falls es irgendwas Inneres war, konnte er sowieso nichts tun. Da bräuchte er schon einen Tierarzt, doch da würde man ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen und mit seiner Puppe wieder nach Hause schicken. Nein, ein Tier war das ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ein Mensch war es definitiv auch nicht, ein normaler Arztbesuch fiel daher auch flach.  
Vielleicht konnte er es ja seinem Vater zeigen, der wusste sicher, was zu tun war! Doch eh der wieder zu Hause war, war das kleine Ding seinen Verletzungen bestimmt schon erlegen. Außerdem konnte Eren es unmöglich jemandem zeigen! Wieso, wusste er nicht genau, es war einfach ein Gefühl, dass er es niemandem zeigen durfte.

Nein, es ging nicht anders. Er musste sich um das Ding kümmern. 

Eren ließ seine Arme sinken und beugte sich zu dem Wesen, das noch immer schwer atmete, herab. Bei genauem Hinsehen konnte er die Bissspuren, die die scharfen Eckzähne seiner Katze im Rücken des Wesens hinterlassen hatten, mehr als deutlich erkennen. Die leuchtend roten, blutigen Punkte hoben sich stark von seiner weißen Haut ab. Die Wunden waren, für diese Größenverhältnisse, recht tief und bluteten leicht. Eren musste etwas tun!

Er öffnete den Spiegelschrank und holte dort eine kleine Flasche hervor, griff nach einem Wattestäbchen und träufelte etwas von der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit darauf. Dass man mit Iod offene Wunden desinfiziert, hatte er schon sehr früh von seinem Vater gelernt. Nun hoffte er, dass es auch bei diesem Wesen helfen würde. Er zögerte, bevor er die offenen Stellen so vorsichtig wie möglich abtupfte. Das kleine Wesen krümmte sich und fiepte, diesmal um einiges lauter, als bereits zuvor.

„Ich weiß, dass es brennt“, sagte Eren mitleidvoll, „aber das hilft, damit es sich nicht entzündet.“

Plötzlich drehte das Wesen den Kopf langsam zu Eren hoch. Ihm fielen schwarze Strähnen seines zerzausten Haares ins Gesicht, dann öffnete es für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, die es bisher die ganze Zeit geschlossen gehalten hatte. Sie glänzten, wahrscheinlich waren sie vor Schmerz voller Tränen. Doch da war noch mehr. In seinen Augen lag etwas wie Dankbarkeit. Erens Augen weiteten sich leicht aufgrund der plötzlichen Reaktion, doch kaum hatte er geblinzelt, um ein zweites Mal hin zu schauen und sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, waren die Augen des kleinen Wesen auch schon wieder zugefallen. 

Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen tupfte er die Wunden am Rücken des Kleinen weiter ab. Es zuckte noch ein paar Mal auf und kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, doch sein Körper verkrampfte sich nicht mehr so sehr.

Als Eren damit fertig war, stellte er die Flasche mit der Iod-Tinktur zurück in den Spiegelschrank, den sie zum Aufbewahren von Medikamenten und Ähnlichem verwendeten. Er griff nach einer Mullbinde, die für das kleine, schwarzhaarige Wesen natürlich viel zu groß war, und schnitt einen kleinen Streifen davon ab.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie das kleine Wesen ihn beobachtete.

„Ich werde das verbinden“, erklärte Eren ihm, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, es konnte ihn verstehen. „Das ist aber leider alles, was ich für dich tun kann“, fügte er etwas wehmütig hinzu.

Er hob den Oberkörper des Wesens leicht an, woraufhin es erneut schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte, und wickelte den kleinen Verband um ihn herum. „So“, sagte er und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, „Jetzt kommt wenigstens kein Schmutz ran. Aber bewegen solltest du dich trotzdem nicht.“

Das Wesen machte allerdings auch keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Nachdem Eren seine Wunden verbunden hatte, hatte es sich wieder hingelegt und zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt. Auf weitere Reaktionen konnte Eren lange warten, es rührte sich nicht mehr.

Eine Weile blieb Eren einfach dort stehen und sah auf das kleine Wesen herab. Noch immer konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was genau es war, aber er hoffte, es würde durchkommen und seine Wunden würden bald heilen.

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung am Badezimmerfenster wahrnahm. Im ersten Moment etwas erschrocken, fuhr er leicht herum, nur um festzustellen, dass es niemand außer Mini war, die vor dem Fenster Kerzengerade hinsetzte und sich mit ihrer kleinen rosa Zunge die Lippen lecken zu schien, während sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen das kleine Wesen neben dem Waschbecken fixierte.

Verärgert schlug Eren mit dem Handrücken gegen die Scheibe, sodass die Katze erschrocken wegsprang. „Meinst du nicht, du hast genug Unheil angerichtet?“, grummelte er, während er aus dem Fenster sah, wie die Perser ins nächste Gebüsch huschte und zwischen den Blättern verschwand.

Seufzend drehte er sich wieder zu dem verletzten Wesen. „Und was mach ihn nun mit dir?“, fragte er, während er sich mit einer Hand durch sein strubbeliges, braunes Haar fuhr, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

 

Als er an diesem Abend ins Bett ging, hatte er jedoch bereits eine Lösung gefunden.  
Während er, bereits eingemurmelt in seine Bettdecke, im Bett lag und halbherzig ein Videospiele-Magazin durchblätterte, ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen, fiel sein Blick immer wieder auf den Nachttisch links von seinem Bett. Auf dem stand nun nämlich unter seiner Nachttischlampe ein kleiner Karton von Amazon, den er zum Glück im Papiermüll gefunden hat. Eren hatte ihn mit einem zusammengefalteten T-Shirt ausgelegt, auf dem sich das kleine Wesen nun, zugedeckt mit einem alten, aber sauberen Stofftaschentuch, zusammengerollt hatte. Er horchte auf sein ruhiges und gleichmäßiges Atmen. Wahrscheinlich war es bereits vor Stunden eingeschlafen. Bloß als Eren es in die Kiste gelegt und zugedeckt hatte, hatte es ihn einen Augenblick lang angesehen, bis ihm die Augen wieder zugefallen waren.

Eren schlug das Magazin zu, ließ es einen Moment auf seinem Schoß liegen und warf einen weiteren, kurzen Blick auf die kleine Box rechts neben sich. Das Taschentuch hob und senkte sich langsam und Eren bewunderte, wie friedlich das kleine Kerlchen gerade aussah.

Er legte das Magazin beiseite und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf etwas über die Kiste gebeugt. Vorsichtig ob er eine Hand und strich dem kleinen Wesen mit dem Zeigefinger ganz sacht über die Wange. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmer' mich um dich“, sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sehen, wie die Mundwinkel des kleinen Wesen leicht im Schlaf zuckten...


	3. Brötchenhass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens kleines Findelkind muss dringend was essen, mag aber keine Brötchen. Am Ende herrscht Brötchenkrieg.
> 
> \--HINWEIS: Es wurden keine echten Brötchen während dieses Kapitels verletzt!--

Der große Nachteil, wenn der eigene Vater Arzt war, war definitiv, dass man nicht ohne weiteres so tun konnte als sei man krank, um einen Tag mal nicht zur Schule zu müssen.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte Eren zu Hause bleiben können, Ferien sei Dank. Das war insofern gut, dass er sich jeden Tag um sein kleines Findelkind kümmern konnte. Es verging eigentlich kaum eine Minute, in der Eren kein Auge auf das kleine Etwas in der Amazonkiste hatte. Obwohl schönes Wetter war und die Blumen im Garten um die Wette blühten (ein Phänomen, das Eren sich unter normalen Umständen auf gar keinen Fall entgehen lassen hätte, denn er liebte die Natur), verbrachte er die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass dem kleinen Wesen draußen etwas passierte.

Besonders seinem Minilöwen, der seit jenem Tag ein Auge auf den Jungen im Spielzeugformat geworfen zu haben schien, traute Eren keineswegs mehr. Zu oft hatte er die Perserkatze vor seinem Fenster sitzen und nach dem Inhalt des kleinen Kartons spähen sehen, während sie sich mit ihrer kleinen rosa Zunge ihr Maul leckte.

Selbst, wenn er auf Toilette ging, wollte Eren die Kiste nicht außer Acht lassen. Als Mikasa und sein Vater nicht da waren, war es für ihn auch kein Problem gewesen, sie einfach mitzunehmen, aber nachdem Mikasa gegen Ende der Ferien wieder zu Hause eintrudelte, gab er sich größte Mühe, dies so unauffällig wie möglich zu tun. Er hatte keine Lust auf Fragen oder blöde Kommentare.

Dennoch hatte Mikasa ihn mehrmals mitsamt dem Karton im Badezimmer verschwinden sehen. Die ersten paar Male hatte sie lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und sich darüber gewundert, wie seltsam Jungs in der Pubertät doch waren. Nach dem fünften oder sechsten Mal jedoch wurde es ihr doch zu seltsam und sie fragte nach, was Eren denn da in dem Karton habe, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit mit zum Klo schleppe.

Eren hielt daran fest, dass er niemandem von seinem Fund erzählen wollte, also haute er die erstbeste Lüge raus, die ihm einfiel.

„Meine Pornosammlung“, log er, und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Etwas Dümmeres hätte ihm ja nicht einfallen können!

Mikasa hatte ihn ein paar Sekunden nur seltsam angeschaut.  
„Deswegen brauchst Du also in letzter Zeit immer so lange“, schlussfolgerte sie aber letztendlich und gab sich mit der Antwort, so komisch sie auch war, zufrieden.

Tatsächlich verbrachte Eren mehr Zeit im Badezimmer, wenn er die Kiste mit dorthin nahm. Das lag allerdings nur daran, dass er regelmäßig den Verband des Kleinen wechselte und nach den Wunden schaute. Es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass sie gut zu verheilen schienen, und auch, dass es dem Kleinen von Tag zu Tag besser ging. Manchmal setzte er sich in seiner Kiste auf und schaute aus ihr heraus, sah im Zimmer umher oder beobachtete Eren dabei, was er gerade tat. Manchmal redete Eren dann mit ihm, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob der Kleine ihn überhaupt verstand. Antworten tat er zumindest nicht, und auch sein Blick blieb die meiste Zeit ziemlich unbewegt.

Eigentlich hatte er rund um die Uhr denselben Gesichtsausdruck. Eren war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er ihn beschreiben sollte. Vielleicht gelangweilt, aber irgendwie sah es oft auch etwas angespannt oder sogar genervt aus. Zu gerne wüsste er, was in dem Kleinen so vorging.

Lediglich, wenn Eren seine Wunden versorgte, schaute ihn der Kleine schmerzerfüllt an oder aber er kniff die Augen zusammen, während sich sein Körper vor Schmerz noch immer leicht krümmte.  
Aber wenn er schlief sah er einfach nur friedlich aus und Eren vergaß hin und wieder, dass der Kleine eigentlich verletzt war.

So schnell wie es mit dem kleinen Wesen bergauf gegangen war, genauso schnell ging es allerdings auch wieder bergab mit ihm. Während er am Sonntag Abend schon fast putzmunter schien, rührte er sich Montagmorgen plötzlich nicht mehr. Als Eren aufwachte und den Kleinen mit einem herzhaften Gähnen und einem „Guten Morgen“ begrüßte, worauf dieser sich die letzten Tage in seiner Kiste aufgesetzt hatte, seine kleinen Arme und Beine vorsichtig streckte, ohne seine Wunden allzu sehr zu beanspruchen und Eren dann mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick anstarrte, rührte sich diesen Morgen nichts. 

Eren setzte sich auf und stupste den Kleinen leicht an. Dieser zuckte zu seiner Erleichterung leicht. Er hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet...

Es schien ihm allerdings wieder schlechter zu gehen. Um einiges schlechter. Sein Atem war wieder schwer geworden und er öffnete seine Augen nicht, geschweige denn davon, dass er sich bewegte.

Nervös kaute Eren auf seinem Daumen herum. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös war, und das war gerade definitiv der Fall. Die Ferien waren heute vorbei und er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es dem Kleinen nun so gut gehen würde, dass er ihn heute alleine zu Hause lassen konnte, bis er von der Schule kam.

Aber so, wie die Dinge jetzt standen, konnte er ihn auf gar keinen Fall allein lassen. Doch was sollte er tun? Ihn mitzunehmen wäre sogar noch viel riskanter als ihn hier zu lassen, und er wollte das Risiko unter keinen Umständen eingehen. Eren fuhr immer mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule und er bezweifelte stark, dass das Ruckeln und Holpern während der Fahrt auf irgendeine Weise förderlich von den Zustand des Kleinen war. Und selbst wenn er die Fahrt überstehen würde, müsste Eren ihn dann den ganzen Tag in der Schule umher tragen. Nein, das ging wirklich nicht!

Wenn er nur weiterhin zu Hause bleiben könnte! Am liebsten würde er krank machen. Wenn nur Mikasa da wäre, gäbe es gar kein Problem. Aber seit vorgestern war sein Vater wieder zu Hause. Ihn hatte Eren noch nie austricksen können. Das war der große Nachtteil, wenn der eigene Vater Arzt war.

Verzweifelt und mit vom angestrengten Nachdenken gerunzelter Stirn tigerte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er musste eine Lösung finden, und das so schnell wie möglich!

Er entschied sich dazu, dass er sich zuerst die Wunden des Kleinen ansah. Zwar hatte Eren sie regelmäßig mit Iod desinfiziert, aber vielleicht hatten sie sich trotzdem entzündet. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater war er leider kein Arzt. Es war gut möglich, dass er vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Vorsichtig hob er das kleine Kerlchen aus seiner Kiste und löste mit seiner freien Hand den Verband. Es fiepte nur leise und zeigte noch immer keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen oder wenigstens seine Augen zu öffnen.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, damit er die Wunden auf dem winzigen Körper besser sehen konnte, begutachtete er die kleinen runden Stellen, die mittlerweile bereits mit Schorf bedeckt waren und eigentlich gut zu verheilen schienen. Nein, entzündet war da gar nichts.

Vor seiner Zimmertür hörte er plötzlich Schritte. „Eren?“, fragte Mikasas Stimme durch das dünne Holz der Tür, „Bist du wach?“

Er erschrak und ließ den Kleinen in seiner Hand beinahe fallen, atmete eine Sekunde durch und legte ihn lieber schnell wieder in seine Kiste, bevor noch ein Unglück passierte. „J-ja!“, rief er zurück und hörte daraufhin, wie sich ihre Schritte ohne eine weitere Antwort von ihr wieder von der Tür entfernten.

Eren seufzte erleichtert. Für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, sie würde die Tür öffnen und ihn mit dem kleinen Wesen in der Hand sehen. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das tatsächlich etwas Schlimmes passierten würde, wenn sie oder ihr Vater etwas von dem Kleinen wussten, dennoch sträubte sich etwas in ihm vehement dagegen, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass vielleicht doch etwas passierte, was dem Kleinen nur noch mehr schadete.

Eine Lösung hatte er nun dennoch nicht. Wenn er doch wenigstens wüsste, was dem Kleinen fehlte! Behutsam nahm er ihn wieder auf seine Hand, auf der sich der Kleine in seiner Handkuhle zusammenrollte.

Jetzt, wo der Verband seit langem mal richtig ab war, betrachtete er den kleinen Körper nochmal genauer. Er war dabei sehr dankbar, dass der Kleine sich zusammengerollt hatte, denn er war noch immer nackt, und obwohl es sich nicht wirklich um einen Menschen handelte, fühlte Eren sich etwas unwohl, wenn er den Beweis sah, dass er nicht nur einen kleinen, nackten Menschen in seinen Händen hielt, sondern dass es, um genauer zu sein, ein kleiner, nackter Mann war. Doch es gab zur Zeit Wichtigeres, als sich darum zu kümmern, Klamotten, oder wenigstens eine Hose, im Puppenformat für den Kleinen aufzutreiben.

Der kleine Körper in seinen Händen wirkte so unglaublich zerbrechlich. Schon öfters hatte Eren Angst gehabt, er könne ihm eines seiner dünnen Ärmchen abbrechen, wenn er zu unvorsichtig war. Unter seiner hellen, fast schneeweißen Haut sah er die kleinen Knochen hervortreten. Sie schimmerten leicht silber und unterstrichen den übernatürlichen Eindruck, den das Wesen sowieso schon auf Eren hatte.

Knochen...

Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er fuhr auf der Stelle hoch und schlug sich mit der freien Hand gegen die Stirn. Das entstehende Geräusch ließ den Kleinen zusammenzucken.

„Sorry“, murmelte Eren sorgenvoll, bevor er innerlich über sich fluchte. Er war ja so dämlich! Er konnte sich noch so gut um seine Wunden kümmern, aber wenn er dem Kleinen nichts zu Essen gab, würden ihn trotzdem früher oder später seine Kräfte verlassen.

Er legte ihn zurück in seine Kiste und stürmte, noch im Schlafanzug, in die Küche. Ohne auf den Blick seines Vaters, der am Küchentisch gerade Zeitung las und nebenbei seinen morgendlichen Kaffee schlürfte, zu achten, schnappte Eren sich eines der Brötchen vom Tisch , während er ein hastiges „Morgen, Paps“ nuschelte. Dann hastete er auch schon wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was so ein kleiner Mensch aß, aber er dachte sich, mit Brötchen könne er eigentlich nichts falsch machen.  
Natürlich war es viel zu groß, also riss Eren eine kleine Ecke ab und pulte etwas von dem weichen Inneren heraus und rollte es zwischen seinen Fingern zu einem kleinen Kügelchen.  
Dann hob er den winzigen Jungen aus seiner Kiste und legte ihn vorsichtig auf seine Hand.

„Hey“, sagte er leise und hielt ihm das Teigkügelchen hin, „Ich hab hier was zu Essen für dich.“

Daraufhin öffnete der Kleine tatsächlich seine Augen einen Spalt breit, sah erst hoch zu Eren und dann zu dem Teigball vor ihm, der eigentlich immer noch viel zu groß für ihn war. Er schien kurz daran zu schnuppern und rümpfte dann angewidert die Nase. Im nächsten Moment ließ er seine Augen wieder zufallen.

Das gibt’s doch nicht!, dachte Eren. Der Kleine war kurz vorm Verhungern und trotzdem war er noch mäkelig?  
„Es tut mir leid,“, sagte Eren, „aber ich hab grade nichts Anderes für dich. Komm schon, iss wenigstens ein bisschen, ich muss gleich zur Schule.“ Richtig. Das Problem war immer noch nicht gelöst.

Der Kleine öffnete erneut die Augen, allerdings nur, um Eren mit seinem typischen blick anzustarren.

„Iss doch bitte was“, bat Eren ihn erneut. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass der Kleine früher oder später verhungerte. Und das alles nur, weil Eren so blöd war und vergessen hatte, das Lebewesen Nahrung brauchten.  
Er hielt dem Blick des Kleinen, wenn auch nicht so ernst, sondern eher flehend, stand.

Nach einiger Zeit schien dieser endlich nachzugeben. Er verdrehte seine kleinen Äuglein und öffnete seinen Mund. Eren erschrak etwas, als das kleine Wesen zwei komplette Reihen völlig spitzer Reißzähne (zumindest sahen sie so aus) in den Teigklumpen schlug. Er biss nur ein kleines Stück ab, doch sogleich verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, während er endlos lange darauf herumkaute.

„Es schmeckt dir nicht“, stellte Eren fest, seine Gedanken noch immer bei den winzigen, scharfkantigen Zähnen, die der kleine Mund eben entblößt hatte. Wofür brauchte ein so kleines Wesen solche Zähne?

Der Kleine hätte gar nicht eindeutiger antworten können. Er spuckte den Bissen, den er eben genommen hatte, einfach wieder aus. Dann sah er Eren mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als wollte er fragen: 'Willst du mich vergiften oder so?'

Eren musste über diese Reaktion leicht schmunzeln. Daraufhin schaute der Kleine nur noch verärgerter. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber du musst wirklich etwas essen!“, mahnte er ihn aber und hielt ihm erneut das Teigkügelchen hin. „Iss bitte erstmal das. Wir können nach etwas Leckerem für dich suchen, wenn ich wieder von der Schule zurück bin, okay?“

Der Kleine starrte den Teigklumpen zwischen Erens Fingern böse an. Nicht nur, als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken, ob er das Angebot annahm oder nicht, sondern auch, ob der Teigklumpen wohl tatsächlich giftig war oder für ihn einfach nur absolut widerlich schmeckte.

Wahrscheinlich war es der Hunger, der ihn letztendlich dazu trieb, doch nochmal davon abzubeißen und das Stück dieses Mal auch hinunter zu schlucken. Dabei verzog er sein Gesicht zu solch einer angewiderten Grimasse, dass es schon wieder lustig war. Eren konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. Dies führte dazu, das er sich einen erneuten bösen Blick des Kleinen einfing, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter, denn zumindest hatte dieser jetzt irgendetwas in seinem kleinen Magen und würde den Tag, bis Eren wieder da war, hoffentlich überstehen. Zumindest sah er schon viel besser aus als noch wenige Minuten zuvor, und da der Kleine auch nicht so aussah, als schien es ihn zu stören, dass Eren erst später wiederkam, beruhigte sich Eren langsam.

Er überließ dem Kleinen gleich das ganze Brötchen mit den Worten „Je mehr du davon isst, umso besser“ und beeilte sich dann, sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. 

Bevor er mit seinem Fahrrad losfuhr, schaute er noch einmal nach seinem kleinen Sorgenkind. Dieses hatte dem Brötchen in der Zwischenzeit anscheinend den Krieg erklärt, den die Kiste war nun voller Brötchenkrümel und hier und dort hatte der Kleine Stücke aus ihm herausgerissen. Auf einem dieser Teile kaute er nun aber angewidert herum und es erfüllte Erens Herz mit einem warmen Gefühl das zu sehen.

Auch wenn sein Kleiner keine Brötchen mochte, er befolgte brav, was Eren sagte, und so konnte Eren mit der Gewissheit fahren, dass das kleine Wesen den Tag auch ohne ihn überstehen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute! ^-^  
> Vielen Dank, dass ihr schon bis hierhin gelesen habt! Zu hören, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt, macht mich wahnsinnig glücklich!  
> Umso mehr Mühe geb ich mir natürlich, auch die kommenden Kapitel so gut wie möglich zu schreiben.   
> Dieses hier ist etwas länger geraten, als die davor, aber ich wollte die Handlung nicht unnötiger Weise mittendrin abbrechen. Da ich in den letzten Tagen auch ziemlich viel mit den Abiprüfungen etc. zu tun hatte, hab ich dieses Kapitel auch nicht großartig nachbearbeitet. Seht es daher als beta-Version. Gefundene Fehler dürfen behalten werden, sie werden später nochmal überarbeitet. ^-^
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! <3

Eren war diesen Morgen später dran, als sonst. Armin wartete bereits an der Ecke, an der sich die Freunde jeden Morgen trafen. Normalerweise war es Eren, der zuerst dort war, doch heute war er fast fünfzehn Minuten später als gewöhnlich losgefahren. Er hatte ziemlich in die Pedale getreten, aus Angst, Armin würde heute ohne ihn losfahren.

Natürlich tat sein bester Freund das nicht. Der Blonde hatte sein Fahrrad am Wegesrand abgestellt und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm der alten Eiche, die sie bereits seit Jahren als Treffpunkt nutzten. Er hatte sein Handy in der Hand und schien etwas zu tippen. 

„Armin!“, rief Eren ziemlich aus der Puste, schwang sich von seinem Fahrrad herab und ging die letzten paar Meter zu Fuß auf ihn zu. Armin sah überrascht auf, lächelte sanft und stopfte sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Oh, Morgen Eren!“, grüßte er ihn, als Eren vor ihm stehen blieb und einen Augenblick nach Luft rang. Ihm hatte das Fahrradfahren in den Ferien echt gefehlt! Selbst in der kurzen Zeit schien seine Ausdauer schlechter geworden zu sein.

„Du bist spät heute“, bemerkte der Blonde dann, als er nach dem Lenker seines Fahrrads griff und mit dem rechten Fuß den Ständer hochklappte. „Dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr. Ich wollte dir gerade eine Nachricht schreiben.“

„Hab heute etwas verschlafen“, log Eren während er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinen besten Freund entschuldigend anlächelte.

„Schon okay“, entgegnete dieser daraufhin nur, dann stiegen sie beide wieder auf ihre Räder und fuhren das letzte Stück bis zur Schule.

 

Sie kamen zum Glück nicht zu spät, lediglich etwas später als gewöhnlich. Vor dem Schultor standen noch die letzten Raucher, die ihre Körper noch schnell mit Nikotin versorgten, bevor sie bis zur nächsten Pause darauf verzichten mussten. Die meisten Schüler waren allerdings bereits auf dem Weg ins Schulgebäude und der Schulhof wirkte ungewöhnlich leer. Die Fahrradständer hingegen quollen über mit Schülerrädern. Armin und Eren hatten ziemliche Probleme, noch einen freien Platz zu finden, an dem sie ihre eigenen Räder anschließen konnten. Was fünfzehn Minuten doch alles ausmachen konnten!

Danach machten sich beide sofort auf in ihre Klassen. Armin hatte in der ersten Stunde Biologie und musste einen Vortrag über Gelelektrophorese halten. Eren hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle das sein sollte, doch er versprach seinem besten Freund ihm die Daumen zu drücken, bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg in seine Klasse machte.

Erens erste Stunde war Mathematik. Als ob so ein Montagmorgen nicht schon schwer genug wäre, musste er sich also auch noch mit Integralrechnung und anderen für ihn unlogischen Dingen herumschlagen, von denen er sich sicher war, dass er sie nach der Schule nie wieder gebrauchen werde. Völlig demotiviert schlurfte er den Flur entlang und schlüpfte punktgenau mit dem Stundenklingeln durch die Tür.

Seine Mathelehrerin sah es nicht gerne, wenn man so kurz vor knapp kam. Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel und sah Eren betont abwartend dabei zu, wie er sich auf seinen Platz im hinteren Teil des Raumes setzte, wo er den Tisch für sich alleine hatte, und seine Sachen aus der Tasche kramte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, nuschelte er ein kurzes „Sorry“. Damit gab sie sich anscheinend zufrieden und begrüßte die Klasse mit einem plötzlich sonnigen Lächeln. Eren kam sonst nie zu spät. Vermutlich hatte ihn das gerade vor einem blöden Kommentar gerettet.

Zumindest von ihr. Kaum hatte sie der Klasse den Rücken zugewendet, um eine Aufgabe an die Tafel zu schreiben, drehte sich der Typ vor Eren breit grinsend zu ihm herum.  
„Na Jäger, hast heute etwas länger mit deinem Freund gebraucht, hm?“, fragte er ihn und sprach das Wort 'Freund' dabei so ausgedehnt und betont wie möglich.

„Halt's Maul, Pferdefresse“, entgegnete Eren ihm nur und sah ihn genervt an.

„Hab ich da 'nen wunden Punkt getroffen? Ihr solltet endlich mal zu euren Gefühlen stehen, du und Blondie McGaylord“, stichelte der Typ weiter, doch Eren schenkte ihm keine Beachtung mehr, sodass er sich nach einiger Zeit einfach wieder nach vorn drehte und anfing, seinen Banknachbarn voll zu labern.

Jean Kirschstein war in Erens Augen nichts weiter, als das größte Arschloch, dass er je kennenlernen musste. Egoistisch, um es nicht zu vergessen. Er schien Spaß daran zu haben, Scherze auf Kosten anderer zu machen und hielt sich selbst für den Allergrößten. Zu Erens Unverständnis fand er dafür von vielen Leuten aus seinem Jahrgang Zuspruch. Sahen die denn alle nicht, wie bescheuert dieser Kerl war?! Normalerweise ließ Eren Jeans blöde Sprüche jedoch nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen. Immer wieder gerieten die beiden dadurch aneinander. Eins, zwei Mal hatte das ganze sogar in einer Prügelei geendet. Dann hatten sie sich gegenseitig geschlagen und getreten, bis irgendjemand einen Lehrer holte, der die beiden wie zwei sich raufende Grundschüler voneinander trennte. Aber wie gesagt: normalerweise. 

Eren war heute bereits viel zu aufgewühlt. Seine Gedanken hingen die ganze Zeit bei dem kleinen Wesen, dass nun zusammen mit einem auseinander gerupften Brötchen in einer Kiste auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Bis heute Nachmittag gegen Drei würde es dort alleine sein. Eren betete, dass ihm in der Zeit nichts schlimmes zustieß. Wenn er nun, solche Sorgen im Kopf, angefangen hätte mit Jean zu streiten, wäre er sicher früher oder später laut geworden, und bereits so früh am Morgen in der Klasse eine Szene zu veranstalten gehörte garantiert nicht zu den Dingen, die Erens Tag deutlich besser gemacht hätten.

 

Der ganze Tag zog sich hin wie Kaugummi. Obwohl Eren sich alle Mühe gab, wenigstens halbwegs aufzupassen, war er mit den Gedanken die gesamte Zeit über woanders. Selbst in den Pausen hörte er nicht auf, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was alles passieren konnte, während er hier in der Schule seine Zeit absaß! Auch Armin schien das nicht zu entgehen. Nachdem Eren ihn beim Mittagessen fast die ganze Zeit angeschwiegen hatte und seinen Kartoffelbrei von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere schaufelte, legte der Blonde plötzlich das Besteck ab und sah ihn ernst an.

„Eren, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Eren bemerkte, dass Armin ihn damit meinte. Er hob den Kopf und sah seinen besten Freund etwas verwirrt an. „Hm? Ja, na klar. Alles prima.“, log er und zwang sich zu einem hoffentlich überzeugenden Lächeln.

Es war nicht überzeugend. Armin runzelte die Stirn und musterte Eren einen Augenblick. „Bist du dir sicher? Du wirkst heute irgendwie so...abwesend, weißt du?“

Eren schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf und versicherte ihm, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung sei. Armin war seit Jahren Erens bester Freund. Eigentlich schon, so lange er denken konnte. Er wusste, wann etwas Eren Sorgen bereitete. Aber er hatte auch gelernt, es zu akzeptieren, wenn Eren nicht darüber reden wollte, also beließ er es erstmal dabei.

Die letzten beiden Stunden waren endgültig zu viel für Eren. Wer auch immer da gerade vor der Klasse sprach, er hätte einen Handstand machen und mit seinen Füßen sechs bunte Bälle jonglieren können - Eren hätte demjeniegen trotzdem nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Unruhig wippte er mit dem Fuß und kaute auf seinem Daumen herum. Seinen Blick hatte er starr auf die Uhr gerichtet, die vorn über der Tafel hing, als würde er versuchen, sie irgendwie mit Telekinese, Hypnose oder sonst welchem Hokuspokus auf Schulschluss vorspringen zu lassen. Natürlich tat sie ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. 

„Wenn du schon die ganze Zeit mit deinem Bein rumwackelst, könntest du dann wenigsten aufhören, auf deiner Hand rum zu beißen?",fragte das blonde Mädchen mit dem kühlen Blick, das während der letzten Stunde Erens Banknachbarin war. „Ist echt widerlich."

„Sorry", nuschelte Eren etwas beschämt und wischte seine Hand an der Hose ab. Noch zwanzig Minuten, bis er hier endlich raus kam. Das würde er auch ohne Knabbern aushalten. Hoffte er. Doch je näher der Zeitpunkt kam, an dem die Schulklingel sie in den Nachmittag entlassen würde, desto unruhiger wurde Eren, jetzt, wo er sich zusammenriss, sich nicht auf seine übliche Art und Weise abzulenken.

Als es dann endlich soweit war, sprang er auf und schulterte seine Tasche auf den Rücken. Er hatte sich am Anfang der Stunde gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, irgendwas für diese Stunde auszupacken. Ging so einfach schneller.

Noch bevor die meisten Schüler überhaupt ihre Klassenräume verlassen hatten, erreichte Eren die Fahrradständer vor der Schule. Lediglich Jean lungerte dort schon herum. Eine Kippe im Mundwinkel und sein Handy in der Hand, lehnte er sich gegen eines der angeschlossenen Fahrräder. Ausgerechnet der! Wahrscheinlich hatte er die letzte Stunde geschwänzt oder so. Anders konnte Eren es sich nicht erklären, dass er bereits hier war. 

Seine Finger flogen schnell über den Tochscreen seines Iphones, wobei Jean ein so breites und dümmliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, dass ihm beinahe seine Zigarrette aus dem Mund fiel. So viel Blödheit konnte doch kann nicht in eine einzelne Person passen!   
Eren kramte den Schlüssel für sein Fahrradschloss aus seiner Tasche. Erst da bemerkte Jean, dass er nicht mehr alleine hier war.

„Jäger!", rief er dem anderen weiterhin blöd grinsend zu, während er sein Iphone in seiner Hosentasche verstaute und sich aufrichtete. Er zog einmal an seiner Kippe und blies den Rauch in Erens Richtung. Wie cool er sich doch fühlte! Eren verdrehte die Augen, als er sein Fahrrad losmachte und den Schlüssel zurück in seinen Rucksack stopfte. Er hatte gerade weder Zeit noch Nerven für diesen Idioten.

„Was denn, heut' nicht sehr gesprächig, hm?", fragte Jean dann und zog betont eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Zoff im Siebten Himmel?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Witzig, Pferdchen", seufzte Eren nur genervt. „Sonst noch irgendwelche coolen Sprüche auf Lager? Wenn nicht, kannst du mich ja durchlassen. Ich muss nach Hause." Mit diesen Worten stieß er Jean beiseite und schob sein Fahrrad aus den Massen der andere Räder raus. Doch irgendwas war komisch. Wieso ging das so schwer...?  
Bevor Eren einen Blick darauf werfen konnte, was genau mit seinem Rad nicht in Ordnung war, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem auf sich gezogen.

„Jean!", rief eine Stimme, als ein Junge sich durch die Massen der Schüler, die aus dem Schulgebäude strömten, kämpfte und zu ihnen rannte. Fast gleichzeitig drehten Jean und Eren zu der Quelle der Stimme um, bis der Junge schwer keuchend vor Jean Halt machte.   
„Ich...ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte...sorry...das es etwas länger gedauert hat...aber ich musste noch...Chemie-Experiment...", brachte er schwer atmend hervor, während er versuchte, wieder zur Puste zu kommen. „Hi, Eren", fügte er hastig hinzu. Sein Gesicht war knallrot, sodass man die vielen kleinen Sommersprossen, die über seine Wangen verteilt waren, fast kaum noch erkennen konnte.   
Wo wir vom „Siebten Himmel" sprechen, hm? Der Junge, der anscheinend noch mehr Ausdauerprobleme als Eren selbst hatte, war Marco Bodt. Jeans Anhängsel, wie Eren ihn gerne nannte. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen ihn hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Marco war, besonders im Vergleich zu Jean, ein wahrer Engel. Er hatte ständig dieses dümmlich-naive Lächeln auf den Lippen und war zu allem und jedem nett. Eren verstand nicht, warum sojemand ausgerechnet mit dem Oberarsch des Jahrgangs rum hing, oder viel eher, an ihm klebte wie eine Klette. Mit Sommersprossen, versteht sich. 

„Was gibt's denn so wichtiges?", fragte dieser, als er anscheinend wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Und da war es wieder! Dieses naiv-dümmliche Lächeln! Wenn Eren es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, es wäre die Art von Lächeln, mit dem verliebte Mädchen ihren Schwarm anlächelten. Doch Marco lächelte verdammt nochmal jeden so an! Genau das machte ihn so liebenswert wie einen kleinen Hundewelpen. Außer, dass Marco etwas größer als ein Welpe war.

Jean hingegen lächelte nicht. Er grinste nur absolut hirnlos. „Schon okay", versicherte er seinem Kumpel mit genau diesem Grinsen, „Du kommst genau rechtzeitig."

Eren verdrehte die Augen und wendete sich wieder seinem Fahrrad zu. Da Marco jetzt da war, konnte er ungestört und ohne irgendwelche weiteren Kommentare von Jean nachschauen, was genau mit seinem Fahrrad nicht stimmte. Er beugte sich runter und begutachtete die Reifen. Es fiel ihm sofort auf, und als er Jean dümmlich lachen hörte, konnte er Eins und Eins zusammenzählen.

„Du Arsch hast meine Reifen zerstochen!!", fuhr er Jean an, woraufhin dieser es nicht mehr halten konnte. Er prustete los wie ein Bekloppter. Sein Lachen klang auf eine seltsame Art und Wiese wie ein Wiehern, doch Eren war gerade alles andere als in der Stimmung, sich über die Pferdeähnlichkeit dieses Typen lustig zu machen.

„Du müsstest dein dämliches Gesicht sehen, Jäger!", prustete er und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Marcos Schulter ab. Marco schaute mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Unbehagen zwischen Eren und Jean hin und her, während Eren weiter schrie und Jean weiter lachte. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut und versuchte immer wieder, mit einem leisen „Aber Jean..." seinen Kumpel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch Eren konnte darauf gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das hatte er davon, wenn er mit Typen wie Jean herum hing.

„Was daran ist, verdammt nochmal, so witzig, Pferdegesicht?!", schrie Eren immer noch und knallte ihm sein Fahrrad vor die Füße. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie ich jetzt nach Hause kommen soll, du Vollarsch?!"

Um sie herum hatte sich eine kleine Traube schaulustiger Schüler gebildet. Wenn die Streits von der beiden eskalierten war es immer das Highlight des Tages. Einige von ihnen schienen förmlich danach zu lechzen, dass die beiden sich endlich mal wieder anschrien oder, sogar besser, anfingen aufeinander loszugehen.

Tatsächlich war Eren kurz davor, diesem überheblichen Typen einfach eine reinzuhauen, doch wie auf sein Stichwort drängelte sich ein kleiner Blondschopf zwischen den Schaulustigen hindurch. „Eren, beruhig' dich!", bat er seinen besten Freund, als er ihn am Arm berührte, um ihm zurückzuhalten, von was auch immer als nächstes kommen würde. Doch ähnlich wie Marcos Versuche Jean zu beruhigen, trafen auch Armins Worte auf taube Ohren.

Eren zog seinen Arm aus aus seinem Griff, ohne Armin überhaupt anzuschauen. „Ich beruhige mich ganz bestimmt nicht! Der Arsch hat meine Reifen zerstochen!"

„Oh, und was willst du jetzt machen, Jäger?", höhnte Jean, als er sein Lachen für einen Moment unter Kontrolle brachte.  
„Jean, nicht...", versuchte Marco ihn noch immer zu stoppen und zog leicht an dessen Ärmel.  
Doch Jean hörte ganz und gar nicht auf. Und ehe er sich versah, sagte er schon genau das, wovon Marco ihn abhalten wollte. „Rennst du jetzt weinend zu deiner Mama?"

Um sie herum wurde es plötzlich ganz still und Jean wusste sofort, dass er eindeutig zu weit gegangen war. Ihm wich sofort das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen. 

Eren ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich. „Lass gut sein, Eren. Der ist es nicht wert..." Armin legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Erens Schulter, doch dieser schlug sie sofort wieder weg. Er presste seine Unterkiefer aufeinander, seine Zähne knirschten leise unter dem Druck, und er warf Jean solch einen finsteren Blick zu, dass es diesem eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Sorry, man, ich wollte nicht-"  
Jean kam gar nicht dazu, seine Entschuldigung zu Ende zu nuscheln. Erens Faust landete in seinem Gesicht. Er traf genau Jeans Nasenbein, es knackte unschön. In den Reihen der Schaulustigen ging ein Raunen umher, ein Mädchen unterdrückte ein erschrecktes Quietschen, manche klatschten ein paar Mal anerkennend in die Hände.

Am liebsten hätte Eren ein weiteres Mal zugeschlagen, doch Armin zog ihn zurück. „Hör auf Eren! Er blutet ja schon!" Jean hielt sich die schmerzende Nase, aus der tatsächlich Blut tropfte und an seinen Fingern entlang rann. Zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich Jeans Nase gebrochen hatte, war Genugtuung genug für Eren. Er ließ seine Hand, die er noch immer zur Faust geballt hatte, sinken und entspannte sich wieder etwas. Zumindest äußerlich. In ihm brodelte es noch immer, aber Armin hatte recht. Er war bereits zu weit gegangen. Zeit, das zu beenden.

Er beugte sich runter und hob sein Fahrrad vom Boden auf. „Lass uns gehen, Armin", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme und schob sich durch die Wand umherstehender Schüler, die ihm großzügig Platz machten. Armin schloss sein Rad ab um Eren so schnell wie möglich zu folgen.

Jean hielt sich noch immer die blutende Nase. Marco strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur, weil er nicht genau wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Doch als Jean sah, dass Eren dabei war, zu verschwinden, stieß er seine Hand weg. „Hey, wo willst Du hin?! Ich bin noch nicht fertig-"  
„Jean", sagte Armin und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sagte nichts weiter, doch sein Blick sagte genug. Sie waren sehr wohl fertig miteinander für heute. Dann folgte Armin seinem besten Freund, der bereits die Straße erreicht hatte und nun Richtung Kreuzung abbog, den Kopf traurig gesenkt.

 

Sie liefen einige Zeit still schweigend nebeneinander. Armin fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um mit Eren darüber zu reden, und Eren wollte es erst gar nicht. Erst, als sie ihre Eiche erreichten, von wo aus sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen weiter mussten, hielt Armin an, um doch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Geht's wieder?“, fragte er nur. Man hörte das Mitleid in seiner Stimme, was Eren etwas ärgerte. Natürlich hatte Jean einen sehr wunden Punkt getroffen, aber deswegen brauchte Eren noch lange nicht irgendjemandes Mitleid. Dennoch rührte es ihn, dass sein bester Freund sich solche Gedanken um ihn machte und wurde nicht unfreundlich.

„Klar, passt schon“, sagte er und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Dass Jean ein Arschloch ist, ist ja nichts Neues, hm?“

Armin lachte ein wenig darüber. „Stimmt auch wieder.“ Er war glücklich darüber zu sehen, dass es Eren nicht allzu sehr mitnahm. „Ich...ich muss jetzt aber wirklich nach Hause. Ich bin jetzt schon spät dran, und ich muss meinem Großvater heute wieder auf dem Hof helfen.“

Eren nickte. „Schon okay. Danke, dass du überhaupt mit mir gelaufen bist. Du hättest auch fahren können, weißt du?“

„Nein, Quatsch! Das war doch kein Problem. Aber wie gesagt, ich muss jetzt.“ Armin nahm sein Fahrrad und schwang sich auf den Sattel. „Aber wenn noch irgendwas ist – du kannst mich anrufen, okay?“

„Danke.“

 

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Eren ging den letzten Rest des Weges nach Hause. Er ärgerte sich darüber, wie viel länger er zu Fuß brauchte als mit dem Fahrrad. Und tatsächlich, es war schon kurz nach Vier, als Eren das Grundstück mit dem kleinen roten Haus erreichte. Er lehnte sein Fahrrad an die Hauswand; flicken konnte er es auch später noch. Jetzt wollte er nichts anderes, als nach dem kleinen Wesen zu schauen. Im Laufe des Tages hatte er sich bereits die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt: das kleine Wesen, wie es kalt und unbeweglich in seiner Kiste lag und aufgehört hat zu atmen - oder noch schlimmer, wie es eben nicht mehr in seiner Kiste lag und Eren alles absuchte, nur um Stunden später seine kleinen Ärmchen aus Minis Maul baumeln zu sehen. Bei diesen Gedanken lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, obwohl er an keinen Gott glaubte. Bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein! 

Mit rasendem Herzen kramte er seinen Haustürschlüssel aus dem Rucksack, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war die Vordertür gar nicht abgeschlossen. War Mikasa etwa schon zu Hause? Wahrscheinlich, schließlich war er heute über eine Stunde später da als sonst. Er streifte seine Schuhe am Eingang von den Füßen und öffnete die Tür.

Ihm schlug augenblicklich ein unbeschreiblicher Geruch entgegen. Man hätte es auch genauso gut 'Gestank' nennen können. Die Luft war mit beißendem, bläulichem Rauch erfüllt, der in der Kehle kratzte und Eren husten ließ. 

Panisch ließ er seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und rannte in die Küche, aus der der Rauch zu kommen schien. Brannte es etwa?! Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als wäre die Ursache in der Küche zu finden. Neben dem Herd stand ein großer Topf auf der Arbeitsfläche, aus dem kleine Rauchschwaden in der ähnlich ungesunden Farbe aufstiegen, wie die, die das ganze Haus erfüllten. Doch weiter schien nichts passiert zu sein. Die Fenster in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer nebenan waren bereits weit aufgerissen, und allmählich wehte der Rauch durch sie hinaus. 

Fenster...

Er erschrak, als ihm auffiel, was das bedeuten konnte. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass die Katze durch ein Fenster in ein total verräuchertes Haus stieg, seine Gedanken sprangen sofort zu dem Bild zurück, wie Mini das kleine Wesen aus der Amazonkiste in ihrem Mund hielt. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis er seine Zimmertür erreichte. Sein Herz raste fürchterlich und seine Gedanken waren so sehr bei dem kleinen Wesen, dass er Mikasa zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Er wäre beinahe gegen sie gerannt, als sie aus seinem Zimmer kam und ihn entschuldigend ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid, Eren“, sagte sie mit einer Geste in Richtung Küche, „Ich wollte dir mal etwas Gesundes kochen. Weil du doch sonst immer nur dieses Tütenzeug in dich rein stopfst, weißt du? Aber irgendwie hat das nicht ganz geklappt.“ Man sah, wie sehr das an ihrem Ego kratzte. Mikasa Ackermann, Madame Perfect schlechthin kann so ziemlich alles – aber wenn es darum geht, etwas für ihren Bruder zu kochen, verwandelt sie das gesamte Haus in eine Räucherhöhle. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Eren sich darüber lustig gemacht, doch etwas anderes war gerade viel wichtiger.

„Wieso warst du in meinem Zimmer?“ Er sah das schwarzhaarige Mädchen erschrocken an. In seiner Stimme schwang die Angst mit, die er um sein kleines Findelkind hatte, er versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

Mikasa bemerkte trotzdem, dass irgendetwas faul sein musste. Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sie Eren antwortete. „Ich hab im ganzen Haus die Fenster aufgerissen, um den Rauch aus den Zimmern zu kriegen.“ Das Fenster! „Aber beruhige dich, ich hab sonst nichts weiter angefasst, also-“

Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, drängte Eren sich an Mikasa vorbei und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss ab. Er ignorierte Mikasa, die von außen gegen die Tür hämmerte und ihn fragte, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren sei. Ihm war egal, dass er sich gerade mehr als merkwürdig verhielt. Sollte Mikasa doch gerade denken, was sie will. 

Tatsächlich war auch sein Zimmer erfüllt mit dem bläulichen, beißenden Rauch. Das Fenster über seinem Schreibtisch stand offen. Ein sanfter Wind, der die Gardinen sacht hin und her wiegte, füllte den Raum langsam mit frischer Luft, doch Eren schlug es augenblicklich zu. Er hoffte nur, dass er vor der Katze das offene Fenster entdeckt hatte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, hastete er auch schon zu dem kleinen Karton auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. Es kam ihm vor, als vergingen Stunden, bis er ihn erreichte und dann auf nichts weiter starren konnte, als ein halb zerstückeltes Brötchen und unzählige Krümel. Sein Herz setzte aus. Ungläubig ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, den ansonsten leeren Karton noch immer in den Händen. Das kleine Wesen war nicht mehr darin.

 

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag nach ihm gesucht. Eren hatte jede Ecke seines Zimmers abgesucht, hatte Schubladen aus den Schränken gezogen und alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Nirgendwo eine Spur des Kleinen. Danach war er hinaus in den Garten gestürmt, vorbei an einer völlig perplexen Mikasa. Er hatte jeden Winkel des Gartens durchkämmt, doch auch dort konnte er ihn nicht finden. Auch von Mini fehlte jede Spur, und so konnte er immer noch nicht ausschließen, was sein Kopf sich die ganze Zeit ausmalte, als es bereits dämmerte. Eren gab die Suche nicht auf, bis es dunkel wurde und er verzweifelte. Im Dunkeln würde er ihn erst recht nicht finden können, trotzdem wollte er nicht aufgeben. Erst, als er tatsächlich nichts mehr draußen erkennen konnte, ging er wieder hinein.

Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam an. Sein Kopf war leer und gleichzeitig schwer vor Sorgen, obwohl ein bisschen von dem vernebelten Gefühl sicher auch davon kam, dass noch immer ein Rest des blauen Rauches in der Luft hing. Eren tigerte unruhig von einer Seite des Flurs zur anderen. Er kaute nervös auf seinem Daumen herum und befürchtete, er könnte jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Er hätte den Kleinen unter keinen Umständen alleine lassen dürfen! Den ganzen Tag hatte er befürchtet, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, und nun waren seine Befürchtungen war geworden.

Obwohl er seit mehr als siebzehn Stunden am Stück wach war, fühlte er sich nicht im geringsten müde. Etwas erschöpft vielleicht, doch durch seine Adern schoss wahrscheinlich noch immer Adrenalin, sodass er einfach nicht ruhig bleiben konnte. Er konnte ja auch nicht einfach herumsitzen, Däumchen drehen und darauf hoffen, dass er morgen Früh aufwachen und den Kleinen gesund und munter zurück in seiner Amazonkiste finden würde. Auch, wenn er draußen nicht weiter suchen konnte, konnte er noch immer den Rest des Hauses auf den Kopf stellen.

Er suchte jede Ecke des verwinkelten Hauses ab, doch nachdem er auch hier nirgendwo eine Spur des Kleinen gefunden hatte, kam die Verzweiflung stärker zurück, als davor. Es schien hoffnungslos. Er ließ sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer sinken, kaute sorgenvoll auf seinem Daumen herum und spürte, wie sich ein riesiger Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete. Er wollte dem Schluchzen, dass in ihm aufstieg, gerade nachgeben, da hörte er etwas.

Es klang wie ein leises Schaben oder Knabbern, dass Eren aus seinen Sorgen riss. Sofort sprang er auf und horchte in die Stille der Nacht. Doch da war nichts weiter, als das leise, gleichmäßige Tick-Tack der großen Standuhr neben der Schrankwand. Die Enttäuschung traf ihn hart. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet. Vielleicht spielte sein Kopf ihm vor Übermüdung nun Streiche. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, vielleicht sollte er doch für heute ins Bett gehen. Auch, wenn er nicht dran glaubte, versuchte Eren sich einzureden, dass morgen bestimmt alles wieder besser sein würde. So hatte es sein Mutter jedenfalls immer gesagt. Schlaf gut, und morgen sie die Welt schon ganz anders aus.

Eren wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, da hörte er es wieder. Ganz, ganz leise, aber es war da. Es raschelte und schabte. Eren fror sofort in seiner Bewegung ein und lauschte. Da war es wieder! Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Ohne sich zu bewegen, um keine störenden Geräusche zu machen, versuchte er herauszufinden, woher dieses Geräusch kam. Dann ging er langsam, fast auf Zehenspitzen, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu hören war. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war das große Bücherregal ohne Frage der Ursprung davon.

Obwohl Eren sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte, betete er innerlich, dass es vielleicht der Kleine war, der, warum auch immer, im Bücherregal saß und dieses Geräusch machte. Bitte, bitte lass es so sein!

Vorsichtig schob er ein paar der Bücher beiseite, um zu schauen, ob er den Kleinen vielleicht dazwischen entdecken würde. Und dann tatsächlich, blickte er plötzlich in ein winziges Paar grauer Augen, die ihn aus einer Ecke des Regals gegen das plötzliche Licht anblinzelten.

Da saß das kleine Wesen zwischen ein paar Gartenratgebern und Büchern über Pflanzenkunde, hatte sich Bilder einiger der Blumen herausgerissen und – schien diese zu essen. Kaum hatten sich die Augen des Kleinen an das Licht gewöhnt, schaute es Eren auch schon finster an. Fühlte es sich von ihm gestört?

Es war Eren egal, dass der Kleine Bilder aus den Büchern seines Vaters aß, er war in diesem Moment viel zu erleichtert, dass ihm nichts zugestoßen war. Sofort streckte er seine Hand nach ihm aus und wirbelte vor Freude herum. Der Kleine zappelte und strampelte dabei, doch davon ließ Eren sich nicht stören. Er lachte und war kurz davor, vor Freude zu tanzen. Worte waren nicht genug um zu beschreiben, was für ein Felsbrocken ihm gerade vom Herz gefallen war.

Plötzlich spürte er jedoch, wie sich kleine, spitze Zähne in seinen Zeigefinger bohrten. Er fluchte vor Schmerz und hätte das Wesen beinahe fallen gelassen.  
„Verdammt, was soll denn das?!“

Obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete, bekam er eine.  
Lass mich runter, Arschloch.

Erens Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Hatte der Kleine gerade...gesprochen?  
Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hände herab, aus denen das kleine Wesen ihn grimmig anstarrte.


End file.
